Magia
by Kinri Chimera
Summary: [AU] Dos bandos totalmente distintos inmersos en una guerra. Ángeles, quimeras y susurrantes. ¿Puede crear el amor lazos entre las razas? Dolor, placer o magia, ¿que eliges?
1. Chapter 1

La Rugiente era la calle más larga y ancha de Agren, la capital del Imperio Quimérico, el cuál en estos instantes se encontraba en guerra con el Imperio Seráfico.

Ambos Imperios se encontraban en guerras constantes desde Dios sabe cuándo. Sólo se sabe que el caudillo de las quimeras había vivido lo suficiente como para aguantar la caída de "La Cuidad Estrellada", como la habían llamado en su momento los ángeles. Y claro está que, dicha caída, había sido a manos de las quimeras.

Y ahora los ángeles se encontraban planeando una venganza contra las quimeras, o como ellos los llaman, los hijos de la oscuridad. Probablemente, lo único que tenían en común ambos bandos era la leyenda de su propia creación.

Los Serafines, o más bien conocidos como Ángeles, eran llamados los hijos del Sol, porque sus alas se asemejaban a las ardientes llamas del mismo.

Así pues, el Sol vivía como rey de los cielos, dejando al resto de las pobres criaturas vivir bajo su poder, pero también sometidos bajo el yugo de su propia justicia.

El Sol entonces, era el Sol. Al ser todopoderoso y al tener el control de todo y todos, creía que podía tomar también a las hermanas. A las vigilantes de la noche, a las Lunas.

Las Lunas. Brillantes hermanas pícaras que velaban por los sueños de las criaturas y protegían la intimidad de la noche.

El Sol lo anhelaba todo. Lo quería todo, y sobre todo controlarlo. Se consideraba un Dios omnipotente, aunque en parte lo era. Porque de él dependían las vidas de los demás. Así pues, aunque las Lunas eran idénticas, la que más le atraía era la hermana menor, conocida como Kasei. Kasei era la hermana más tímida, y se escondía detrás de su brillante y deslumbrante hermana, Kyure. Ambas hermanas se turnaban para velar la noche, la cual se presentaba únicamente con la presencia de una de las hermanas. Y el Sol hizo aparición, forzando y violando a Kasei en medio de la noche.

Pero Kasei era lista. Se había percatado de las intenciones del Dios Sol hacia ella, y todas las noches llevaba consigo un puñal. Puñal con el que hirió al Sol, no de muerte claro, pero si lo suficiente como para poder escapar de él.

Según la leyenda, la sangre del Sol cayó sobre la tierra, y con ello nacieron los Serafines, o los Ángeles. Hijos del fuego y la soberbia, son hermosas criaturas que engatusan con una mano y con la otra empuñan una espada.

Y al escapar Kasei, la vergüenza y el asco por haber permitido aquello le podían. Mientras escapaba, lágrimas por parte de la hermana menor se derramaron sobre el resto de la tierra, y nacieron las quimeras. Grotescas criaturas nacidas de la tristeza, quiénes conocían todos los secretos del dolor y la oscuridad.

Desde el principio, ambos pueblos intentaron vivir en armonía, pero las quimeras no estaban satisfechas con su condición de vivir. Mientras que los ángeles surcaban los cielos mecidos por el viento, mientras que su padre les rozaba sus perfectos rostros con su calor, a ellos les tocaba convivir con criaturas nocturnas, sin conocer el calor del Sol, sin conocer los vivos colores de la vida. Pareciendo oír cada noche un llanto que rompería el alma a cualquiera.

Y con ello, se inició la primera de las guerras, entre ángeles y quimeras.

El Sol contemplaba con impotencia como sus hijos luchaban con los hijos de una de las hermanas, y le rogó a Kyure que la buscara para iniciar una tregua entre ambos bandos.

Kyure, dolida por su hermana, la buscó con todo su empeño, llamándola, y mientras, dejaba caer sus propias lágrimas sobre el cielo nocturno, creando así a las estrellas y a las Constelaciones, para que sirvieran de guía a su hermana hacia ella, y también a los Susurrantes.

Los Susurrantes eran criaturas que aparecían o cada mucho o poco tiempo. Rápidos cómo el viento nocturno, acompañaron desde el primer momento a Kyure en su búsqueda.

Y, a día de hoy, Kasei aún no ha aparecido. Cada noche, desde aquel fatídico día, el viento de la noche parece traer consigo un murmullo que hiela los huesos del más joven, y hace que la tristeza ocupe lugar en el corazón del más feliz.

Pero cierta quimera no era precisamente feliz en estos instantes. Ya que se sentía asquerosamente expuesto, como si fuese el plato principal de un extenso banquete.

Trafalgar Law observaba con amargez como la Rugiente ascendía con rapidez en dirección al palacio del Caudillo, dónde más de un millón de quimeras se reunirían, para celebrar aquella misma noche la caída de La Ciudad Estrellada, la antigua capital del Imperio Seráfico siglos atrás.

Aparte de que supuso una gran victoria militar por parte de las quimeras, la guerra dejaba grandes heridas en la moral de los soldados. Si le preguntaran a Law por las heridas físicas, diría que son más importantes dichas heridas que celebrar una estúpida mascarada para que, ya sea dicho de paso, le pongan en una bandejita de plata para el hijo del Caudillo. Porque así era. Lo sabía desde hace años. Aquel estúpido arrogante que presumía de gozar de un profundo sentido de la justicia, cuándo solo tenía una sed insaciable de sangre le tenía en el punto de mira.

Para colmo de males, mientras le obligaban a prepararse para ir, le habían convencido de echarse azúcar por el cuello y por los hombros. Azúcar.

¿Cómo había aceptado a tal gilipollez? No va a admitir nunca que se arrepiente de ello, pero es una estupidez pensar que nadie se va a fijar en él.

No es narcisista, ni ese tipo de cosas. Puede que un poco egocéntrico. Pero si es un orgulloso a rabiar, de un modo que asusta. Casi tanto como la sombría sonrisa ladina que decoraba sus labios la mayoría del tiempo, pero no aquella noche.

Más de una o uno en su lugar se habría sentido honrado de que el hijo del caudillo quisiera meterle la polla en el culo, pero él, no.

No es el jodido juguete de nadie. Si ese creído quería algo con él, que se plantara con su estúpido séquito frente a la puerta de su barracón y que se fuese a la mierda. Por mandar esas sutiles indirectas en formas de órdenes, como dejarle a él sólo recogiendo almas como hizo dos semanas atrás en una batalla producida día atrás. Poco más y una legión entera de ángeles le habrían degollado.

El moreno sólo quería irse de aquella fiesta de locos y borrachos, y también para escapar —no huir, él no huía de nadie— del Cazador Blanco, como lo llamaban. Pero la Rugiente lo empujaba a seguir andando por la calle, la cual se iba estrechando más y más.

Desde que había llegado, nadie se había atrevido a mirarlo. Sólo notaba como las miradas furtivas se posaban en su espalda desnuda, para luego desaparecer. Claro, él ya tenía un destino, y eran los brazos del Cazador.

Y empezaba a ponerse de los nervios. Con suerte podría encontrarlo, deshacerse de él e ir con Corazón a vaciar más turíbulos, pero...

Notó como alguien le empujaba, literalmente, a los brazos de alguien más. Fue a darse la vuelta para asesinar con la mirada al culpable de ello cuándo unas garras le cogieron por las caderas, con seguridad. Y cierto deje de posesión.

Alzó la mirada, escrutando con sus ojos plateados el rostro de su "captor", cuándo lo que vio le dejó con una expresión helada en el rostro, tapada parcialmente con una máscara de plumas negras, semejantes a las de un cuervo.

Unos ojos de color caoba, casi rojizos recorrían cada línea y curva de su cuerpo, con la falta de pudor con la que se distingue a alguien poderoso, a ese tipo de persona que sabe que va a tener lo que desea en cuánto lo pida. A pesar de la enorme y basta cabeza de lobo blanco que hacía la vez de máscara en aquella ocasión, se podía distinguir perfectamente quién era su dueño.

El Cazador Blanco.

Smoker.


	2. Dolor

**Antes de nada, nota a principio de capítulo con cierta importancia, puesto que soy idiota y en el primer capítulo no puse ninguna. **

**Aunque tampoco es que tenga mucho que decir ahora, salvo una cosa.**

**En el primer capítulo, puse que Law tenía los ojos grises. Bueno, eso es una errata como podréis comprobar ahora. Disfrutad~.**

* * *

><p>— Hakuryō-ya...que grata sorpresa.<p>

Una más que forzada sonrisa ladina apareció en el rostro del moreno casi a la vez que entrecerraba sus ojos dorados. Por la expresión que el mayor mantenía dibujada en su rostro, parecía estar tan seguro de sí mismo como siempre, aparte de mantener su fría seriedad. De esa que dejarían a cualquiera congelado y bajo el yugo de su mirada.

La situación de Law, en cambio, era cómo la de un tigre rodeado de cazadores. La diferencia es que él no podía sacar los dientes, y que ya había sido cazado.

O al menos, eso pensaba.

La obsesión que mantenía el Cazador Blanco con Law tenía una explicación tan sencilla como que seguía siendo puro.

En cierto modo, claro. El concepto de seguir siendo puro para las quimeras se trataba de que mantenias tu cuerpo original, ese cuerpo con el que has nacido y con el que has crecido. Sin que tu nuevo cuerpo tuviese los tatuajes malditos, los tatuajes de los resucitados.

Una de las anécdotas mas curiosas era que a cada quimera que fuese a entrar al Ejército se le daba la opción de crear su propio tatuaje, para que uno de los pocos resucitadores que mantenía bajo sus órdenes Cora-san —como a él le gustaba que le llamaran— pudiese plasmar dicho tatuaje en el nuevo cuerpo inerte del resucitado en cuestión.

Law era, junto a otros dos, uno de los resucitadores, y servía por voluntad propia al Ejército. Irónico, teniendo en cuenta lo mucho que odiaba y odia acatar órdenes de nadie.

Pero esa era la única forma de vengarse, de saciar la sed de sangre a la que su corazón se aferraba. No luchaba por nada, ni siquiera por el objetivo general que era masacrar a los ángeles, si no que era por su familia, su raza.

Law perteneció a la raza quimerica más rápida a la hora de volar. Los kiren, quiénes con sus alas de murciélago y patas de gacela eran rápidos como el mismo viento, convirtiendolos así en guerreros esenciales para las quimeras por su rapidez a la hora de asesinar ángeles. Teniendo en cuenta la abrumadora velocidad de los mismos, suponían una gran ventaja para las quimeras. Pero sólo tenían a Law.

En un inicio, Law sólo quería ser resucitador. Básicamente porque el principal resucitador de Agren le había "criado" junto a otro niño, y le había enseñado de paso el doloroso oficio de resucitador, el cuál era esencial para el Ejército Quimerico.

Aquel trabajo implicaba dolor. Un dolor agudo que podría perforar el pecho como cuándo una daga te desgarra la piel. Un sentimiento que llevaba presente en su vida desde que le arrebataron lo único que tenía. Los recuerdos de sus padres...eran dolorosos. Era doloroso recordar cómo se querían, todas esas caricias furtivas que creían que nadie salvo ellos veían, como ambos se miraban. Después, su hermana. Tan pequeña, tan inocente, tan llena de vida...

Quizá Law, en su interior, quisiera algo así. Amor, inocencia. Una vida. Lejos de la inacabable guerra, lejos de todas esas muertes con las que tenía que acarrear junto con Ace y Cora-san. Quería librarse de ese pesado yugo, quería poder abrir las alas para volar con el viento, no con el putrefacto olor de los cadáveres descomponiéndose.

Pero cuándo se encontraba en los campos de batalla, como si era recolectando almas para su siguiente resurrección, o participando como miles de quimeras más en la batalla, el frenesí recorría cada centímetro de su cuerpo, el acero que portaba pedía sangre enemiga. Quería matarlos a todos, los odiaba. Era la única regla que se imponía a si mismo. Odiarlos, odiarlos con toda su alma.

Pero cada regla tiene su excepción.

Sumido en todos esos pensamientos, no se percató del peludo, blanco y estúpido asunto que tenía entre manos. O más bien, le tenía a él entre sus manos.

Por Kasei, como había accedido a aquello...

* * *

><p>—<em>Portgas-ya, he dicho que no.<em>

—_¡Venga ya, Law! ¡Es la Rugiente anual! ¡No puedes escaquearte así como así!_

_Law soltó un suspiro de cansancio, porque en verdad lo estaba. Portgas D. Ace, uno de los resucitadores que se encargaban de la resurrección aparte de él y Corazón, le miró con el ruego brillando en sus ojos oscuros, como su propio pelo._

_Ace era una quimera...peculiar. Sus ojos oscuros estaban remarcados por unas pequeñas escamas de reptil que, al sol, tenían un ligero brillo tornasolado, haciendo que sus ojos brillaran más que de costumbre. Sus brazos empezaban a mostrar un pelaje negro y suave como la seda en torno a la mitad del antebrazo, hasta acabar en unas garras de pantera que a simple vista podrían parecer toscas y torpes, pero por lo que Law había presenciado podían llegar a ser gentiles e incluso gráciles._

_Luego, las piernas empezaban como las de un ser humano, pero acababan con el mismo factor animal con el que terminaban sus brazos, gozando así de una agilidad sin igual y de garras y colmillos para desgarrar gargantas. Y haciendo eco de las escamas que rodeaban su oscura mirada, una cola de cascabel igual que la serpiente que llevaba dicho nombre era una prolongación más del moreno._

_Y, cómo no, el tatuaje. Ace, en una de sus extravagancias, había decidido hacerse en la espalda una especie de calavera en cruz con una especie de bigote, poniendo la excusa de que todo enemigo abatido por él, lo único que vería antes de recibir a la muerte sería su tatuaje —Algo a lo que Law había replicado que sería muy estúpido darle la espalda a un contrincante, por muy moribundo que el mismo estuviera, sólo para enseñarle un estúpido tatuaje.— Ace bromeaba continuamente diciendo que Kyure se había equivocado con ellos dos a la hora de otorgares sus cuerpos en su nacimiento._

_La mayoría de los zuris —la raza quimérica a la que Ace pertenecía— eran sangrientos, característica que Ace compartía, pero lo que no era la capacidad de amargar al prójimo. Law pensaba en sus adentros de que Ace era la excepción que confirmaba la regla, al igual que él._

_Con un torso definido pero delgado, una piel tostada por el sol y sin ningún atisbo de tatuajes, Trafalgar Law de los kiren era un representante excelente de su raza. Las alas de murciélago —de cierta envergadura— podrían competir con el mismo viento. Sus piernas, largas, empezaban a tener un pelaje color marrón rojizo alrededor de las rodillas, acabando en patas de gacela. Aunque tuviese el factor de las pezuñas, cualquiera diría que se oiría al moreno de caminar, puesto que gozaba de un sigilo escalofriante. Sus ojos dorados, una mirada característica en su raza, brillaban a la luz del sol como el mismo. El pelo del moreno era corto, y recordaba al plumaje de un cuervo, uno de esos pájaros del mundo humano que Corazón cuidaba y usaba como mensajeros. Sus manos recordaban ligeramente a las garras de un animal, puede que a una pantera, puede que si puede que no. Los kerin solían ser risueños, alegres, cosa que él no. Se consideraba alguien serio, reservado y callado, alguien que prefería pensarse las cosas serias dos veces. Esos silencios y ese aire reservado le otorgaba un aura misteriosa. Muchas quimeras femeninas suspiraban por él, y eso no lo pasaba por alto._

_Muchas veces pasaba por delante de los barracones femeninos, sólo para observar cómo, sin disimulo alguno, mujeres de todo tipo de razas se agolpaban para verle. Le parecía gracioso que aquellas mujeres se mostraran tan delicadas pero luego en batalla con armas en las manos, fueran tan despiadadas como el propio caudillo._

_Dejándose arrastrar por el moreno, entraron a los barracones masculinos, dirigiéndose al que ambos compartían dada su condición de resucitadores. Nada mas entrar, el moreno se apoyó en la pared acomodandose con las alas y por ello sin tener los brazos libres, pero igualmente el menor le tiró unos pantalones color marrón claro a la cara._

_Momento en el cuál el moreno fulminó al menor con la mirada, quién se había llevado una garra a la sien, en una actitud fingida de exasperación._

—_Así no Law, la gente normal suele ponerse los pantalones por las piernas._

—_La gente normal no suele tirar ropa a la cara. -Replicó al instante el kerin, haciendo de tripas corazón y poniéndose la prenda._

_Sabía lo irritante que podía llegar a ser el menor, y no estaba precisamente de humor para iniciar una discusión que no llevaría a ninguna parte._

_Pero en una de esas veces en las que el de ojos dorados se permitía distraerse de lo que pasaba a su alrededor, Ace había aprovechado para coger un botecito plateado y una brocha gorda._

_Espolvoreando azúcar sobre los hombros y el cuello del de ojos dorados, obteniendo un respingo por parte del mismo y que abriese las alas de golpe, provocando que el menor saliese corriendo a la otra punta de la habitación._

—_¿¡Qué demonios haces?! -Furibundo, intentó quitarse el azúcar de los hombros, pero era muy fina y se pegaba a la piel. Suspiró, empezando a exasperarse.- Portgas-ya..._

—_¡Espera! No te enfades. Si no te lo acaba quitando Smoker, puedo hacerlo yo...~._

—_¿Por qué no vas tú en mi lugar a que Hakuryō-ya te mire cuál trozo de carne? Es tan idílico que creo que voy a llorar de la emoción._

—_No puede ser tan malo. Es tan simple cómo rechazarlo. Joder Law, es el hijo del caudillo. ¿Quién no quiere pasar una noche en su cama, por lo menos?_

—_Yo. -Al oír esa respuesta, el moreno soltó un suspiro de, ahora sí, pura exasperación._

—_Pasatelo bien por mí, al menos._

—_Lo intentaré._

* * *

><p>—¿Trafalgar? -El susodicho alzó la vista, encontrándose de nuevo con esos ojos rojizos. Iba a hacer una mueca, cuándo se percató del cambio en el ambiente.<p>

El ritmo totalmente ensordecedor de los tambores de antes se había sustituido por una emberlina. Un tipo de baile que suponía bailar en pareja, a la par que se debía cambiar de pareja cada cierto tiempo...si querías.

Hoy Kyure reinaba en la noche, pero con un esplendor diferente. Brillaba con fuerza, un foco de luz en medio de la noche que albergaba tantos horrores y escondía tantos amantes.

Law, con su sonrisa ladina, apartó las garras lobunas del peliblanco de sus caderas, librándose de un agarre totalmente forzado.

—Siento estropear este momento tan ideal, Hakuryō-ya, pero hay que cambiar de parejas. Ya nos veremos. -Dijo el moreno con una sonrisa ladina que dejaba ver que ese "ya nos veremos" sería para algo muy largo.

Y logró escabullirse entre el gentío, escapando así de los brazos del Cazador Blanco.

Aunque para su desgracia, nadie parecía querer fijarse en él. Sólo veía a gente bailando en parejas, y notaba ciertas miradas furtivas en su nuca. La sangre empezaba a arderle.

¿Es que no había ni un maldito valiente en toda la maldita Rugiente, con más de un millón de quimeras en la ciudad? Joder.

Aunque Law debió de haber imaginado que meterse en la emberlina de lleno, sabiendo que podrían ir la mayoría borrachos, no contó con la serie de empujones y puede que alguna mano tocando lo que no debía tocar. Ya cansado del panorama, no vio venir otro empujón, acabando en los brazos de alguien que pareció no rechazarle, ni querer apartarse por su roce.

Notó el contacto del cuero por los guantes que llevaba el desconocido, pero no parecía cogerle con la confianza ni posesividad de un borracho. Las manos del otro, que se habían posado en su cintura, permanecían ahí fijamente, pero con ligera gentileza.

Alzó la mirada, observando que ese extraño portaba una máscara de tigre, que le cubría casi toda la cara a excepción del labio inferior y la barbilla. Alzando una ceja, movimiento que pasó desapercibido para su acompañante dado que seguía llevando su propia máscara, alzó las manos hacia el torso de su ahora nueva pareja de baile. Suspiró.

—¿Pasa algo? -La pregunta le pilló desprevenido, y se apresuró a mirar hacia arriba con curiosidad. Aquel extraño tenía algo de acento, aparte de tener la voz grave. Probablemente vendría de territorios más orientales a Agren.

El moreno fue a soltar un "no te interesa", pero se lo calló al momento. ¿No es cierto eso de que se dicen mejor las cosas a los desconocidos?

Y él necesitaba hablar con alguien que no lo mirara como a un maldito plato principal de un banquete.

Sin embargo, sus ojos dorados chocaron con un más que notorio detalle del que no se había percatado. Una vocecita en su interior, marcada por un tono de reproche, susurró un "imbécil" que tan sólo pudo oír el kerin.

Unos ojos ambares no habían apartado la mirada de él y de su máscara.

Law sintió como su alma abandonaba su cuerpo y dejaba que el viento se la llevara a la deriva entre aquella enorme masa de quimeras borrachas, cuándo de golpe los recuerdos acudieron a su mente, tan vívidos y claros como si todo aquello hubiese sucedido esa misma mañana.

Dos años atrás. A las costas de Verenai.

Con un susurro, Law pronunció la única palabra que su confusa mente lograba a formar en aquél momento. Su sorpresa, gracias a Kasei, quedaba parcialmente tapada por la máscara de cuervo.

—Tú.

* * *

><p>El zuri corría a toda velocidad entre los bosques al norte de Agren. Peligrosamente cerca de la ciudad, pero un lugar tan desprotegido que nadie podría imaginar quienes se encontraban allí.<p>

Su alegría, abrumadora por naturaleza, se había visto desbordada por cada poro de la piel del moreno cuándo Cora-san, mirándolo fijamente, le había hecho un aspaviento tras suspirar, dándole finalmente la noche libre, al igual que a Law.

El kerin siempre había sido el favorito del resucitador, ambos tan callados y reservados. Ambos parecían entenderse a la perfección con un par de miradas, sin abrir la boca para pronunciar palabras que sobraban.

Pero eso al moreno poco le importaba, al menos ahora. Puede que ese asunto fuese producto de paranoias que el propio Ace imaginaba sólo y sin ayuda de nadie. Solía guardarse ese dolor y desahogarlo en su trabajo. Resultaba irónico que algo tan malo acabara resultando beneficioso.

Pero en aquellas noches no había lugar para el dolor. Su corazón latía con fuerza casi a la vez que corría entre los árboles haciendo uso de su agilidad. Cuando por fin, pudo verlo.

Distinguió su esbelta figura gracias a su mirada animal, y una sonrisa juguetona, mas de un cachorro de que de un adulto, se dibujó en sus labios.

Con un ágil salto salió de la maleza, y antes de que la figura pudiese darse la vuelta, Ace se había lanzado encima del mismo, abrazandolo por la espalda con fuerza, apoyando la frente en su espalda, notando un calor que en otras circunstancias podría ser abrasador, pero en esos momentos resultaba cálido, muy cálido. Y reconfortante.

El moreno alcanzó a oír una risa liviana, y se vio obligado a soltar a Marco, quién con sus ojos azules parecía observar su más que maltratada alma.

Y algo parecido a una corriente eléctrica hizo que tuviese un escalofrío a lo largo de la columna vertebral.

Volvió a abrazarlo, viendo interceptadas sus inteciones por las manos del mayor, las cuáles rodearon su rostro casi con delicadeza, como si el rostro de Ace fuese el mas quebradizo de los cristales.

Con las mejillas tornandose de rojo, Ace empezó a susurrar con los ojos brillantes, con su mirada oscura fija en los ojos azules del otro.

—Hola.

—Hola. -Dijo el rubio, a la vez que sus labios se unían, devolviendose al unísono el beso.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, tiene pinta de haber quedado muy largo. (?)<strong>

**De todos modos, yo aviso. No siempre suelen salirme así de largos los capítulos, me ha sorprendido hasta a mí.**

**Tengo pensado empezar a publicar semanalmente. Claro que de no actualizar una semana, a la otra habría doble capítulo, no sé. Habrá que irlo mirando.**

**¿Reviews?**


	3. Chapter 3: ¿Te gusta la magia?

Verenai, la ciudad de las sirenas.

Dicha ciudad albergaba el hogar de esas bellas criaturas mitad mujeres y mitad pez. No eran catalogadas de quimeras, aún con la posibilidad de ser espías quiméricas, pero tampoco los contaban con su apoyo.

Verenai fue una ciudad condal que antaño sirvió para realizar difíciles tratos comerciales entre los dos Imperios. Pero una batalla entre ambos bandos, liderada por el Exilio y por el Cazador Blanco, puso fin a dichos tratos, dada la victoria quimérica.

Cualquiera le diría a Eustass Kid que perdería aquel día. Como serafín que era, su orgullo le cegaba la gran mayoría de las veces. Pero debió de haberlo visto.

Ahora se encontraba tirado en el suelo, perdiendo sangre a cada segundo que pasaba.

Maldiciendo en su fuero interno a esa maldita quimera y a sus jodidas garras de lagarto. Por su maldita culpa tenía medio hombro desgarrado y parte del rostro también.

Su visión de la masacre que le otorgaba su ojo izquierdo se limitaba al carmesí de su propia sangre. Si se paraba a mirar el lado bueno, había mandado al puto infierno a aquel demonio.

Pero pronto lo vería. Eso si seguía perdiendo sangre a cada segundo que pasaba.

El pelirrojo se encontraba en medio de un charco de sangre, sin poder mover apenas el brazo izquierdo. Probaría a incorporarse, pero desangrarse en medio de lo que antes era una playa con el único sonido de las olas del mar de fondo, era doloroso hasta para él.

Gracias a dios, estaba un poco incorporado. Prefería no saber gracias a qué, pero lo estaba. El único ojo que podía ver algo del brillo del mar empezaba a volverse una mirada borrosa por culpa de las gotas de sudor que caían por su rostro hasta perderse en su pecho, entre la cota de cuero ensangrentada que llevaba.

Pero apareció volando. Como un sueño, como un suspiro. Como una brisa de viento veraniega que notas besarte las mejillas antes de desaparecer. Como una amante traviesa que busca el último beso para el adiós.

Kid no había visto criatura semejante a pesar de todos sus años de servicio en el Ejército. Solo había visto esa elegancia en los ángeles femeninos de Skarna, La Ciudad Estrellada, cuando parpadeaban coquetas hacia los soldados.

Elegancia, orgullo. El orgullo era más que palpable, y más notando la ligereza con la que se había posado en el suelo a pesar de las pezuñas en las que sus largas piernas acababan.

A pesar de que solo podía ver con un solo ojo, su único ojo ámbar recorrió dicha figura.

Recorrió con la mirada sus piernas, ascendiendo por su torso, delgado pero trabajado, notando como se perdía sin apenas darse cuenta por la deliciosa curva de su cuello.

No era un resucitado.

Mientras el pelirrojo observaba desde su posición a la criatura, su mirada no pasó desapercibida para la misma. Avanzó hacia él, con un cayado del que colgaba un robusto turibulo de metal.

Cuando llegó al maltratado cuerpo de Kid, Law plegó las alas de tal modo que de su torso solo se llegaba a atisbar unos cuantos centímetros de piel morena. Kid sonrió de lado, pero de forma amarga.

—Estoy moribundo, déjame al menos mirarte un poco más.

—Si no fuera por eso, te mataría. -Inquirió el moreno, entrelazando ambas manos alrededor del cayado.- Y si no fuese porque eres un serafín y vas a morir en cosa de diez minutos, te dejaría entrar en mi cama. Pero...

—Pero no saldría, ¿no? -Soltó el pelirrojo con una sonrisa ladina más ancha, desapareciendo dicha sonrisa por un jadeo de dolor. Notaba el brazo totalmente frío.-

—No, no saldrías. -Kid habría jurado que la sonrisa satisfecha que se formó en los labios de la quimera al oír ese jadeo era la sonrisa más tocapelotas e interesante que había visto en la vida.- Que pena, unas orejas de perro te quedarían adorables.

El pelirrojo bufó por la indirecta, alzando la mirada al cielo. Al igual que él, el cielo parecía sangrar mientras el Sol se ocultaba en el horizonte.

—Me pregunto si recoger el alma de un serafín y ponerla en un cuerpo quimérico sería algo así como un chiste. -Comentó el moreno, agachándose a la altura del pelirrojo sin soltar su cayado.

Su mirada dorada, curiosa, recorrió el cuerpo del pelirrojo.

Brazos fuertes, hombros anchos. Facciones duras pero que en aquellos instantes se suavizaban por el dolor decoraban el rostro del ambarino. No estaba de pie, y en cierto modo se alegraba de ello. Pero sería más alto que él, eso sin incluir la altura extra que le otorgaban sus cuernos.

Law ladeó la cabeza como si se tratase de un pájaro, con sus ojos dorados fijos en las heridas del ambarino. La sangre del serafín se mezclaba con el barro del suelo.

Clavó el cayado en la tierra húmeda, lejos del alcance del pelirrojo. Aunque estuviese moribundo, seguía siendo un serafín. Los odiaba, y desconfiaba de ellos.

Pero aquel le resultaba interesante.

Law se alejó del cuerpo moribundo del serafín, y Kid llegó a oír vagamente el sonido de la tela rasgada.

Seguido del firme contacto de la tela contra su hombro izquierdo, y de un fuerte apretón. Apretó los dientes para ahogar en su garganta un gemido de dolor, obligándose a girar la cabeza para saber qué demonios estaba haciendo.

Un torniquete. Un poco más y Kid se vio con la boca abierta.

¿Desde cuándo una quimera ayudaba a un serafín a no morir, cuando el resto lo remataria sin contemplaciones?

—No necesito tú...compasión. -Replicó débilmente el pelirrojo, intentando incorporarse para recuperar el poco orgullo que le quedaba.

Y ese intento de incorporarse fue interrumpido por un beso.

Fue repentino, inusual. No se lo esperaba. ¿Quién se lo esperaría?

Una quimera casi le lleva a la muerte, y otra le salva la vida. Maldita sea, hasta Kate se reiría de eso.

Los labios del moreno presionaron los del ambarino con suavidad. Puede que no quisiera profundizarlo dado lo débil que estaba el pelirrojo.

¿Pero por qué?

—Si quieres uno más. -Replicó el moreno con picardía al separarse del confuso pelirrojo, relamiéndose mientras.- Vive.

Abrió las alas perezosamente, y desapareció.

— — — — — — — — — — — — —

—Tú.

—Yo. -Replicó con suavidad el de ojos ambarinos, sujetando con firmeza la figura del moreno entre la multitud quimérica.- Pareces sorprendido.

¿Sorprendido? Quizá. La palabra sería perplejo, pero Law no es de esos que se quedan boquiabiertos con facilidad.

Sus ojos dorados se habían entrecerrado por la sorpresa inicial, pero esta se desvanecía al tiempo que una sonrisa torcida se formaba en los labios del moreno.

Un sabor conocido pero desaparecido hasta ese momento apareció en los labios de Law.

—En absoluto. Me hubiese sorprendido de verdad si te hubiese visto colgado de las paredes a la entrada de la ciudad.

—Pero no lo estoy.

—Prefiero no saber cómo.

—¿Por qué?

—No me interesa.

Kid esbozó una sonrisa ladina por la respuesta.

—Como quieras.

Los dedos tostados del moreno dejaron de sentir el roce del cuero de los guantes del serafín.

La emberlina les separó.

— — — — — — — — — — — — —

Law apoyó la frente en el pecho del pelirrojo después de una hora de su último encuentro.

De tres parejas que había tenido, dos estaban borrachos y la otra se había negado a tocarlo.

No le había molestado su última pareja. Más bien le asqueaba ese tipo de cobardía.

Alzó la mirada para volver a mirar esos orbes ámbares, pero alzó las cejas al ver que había cambiado de máscara.

Por toda la pinta, y por las escamas, se trataba de una máscara de dragón.

—Me gustaba más la otra.

—Nadie las va a echar de menos. Ni a quién las llevaban. -Dijo el pelirrojo, sonriendo de lado de nuevo.

Esta vez, llevaba la boca al descubierto.

Law se sentía desprotegido, aunque quizá esa no es la palabra adecuada.

Seguía con el maldito azúcar pegado al cuerpo, y había sentido como cierta mirada rojiza había estado clavada en su espalda desde que dejó atrás esa máscara de lobo blanco.

Resopló. Entre el caudillo y el ángel había tenido más que suficiente. Sólo quería darse un baño para despegarse esas pequeñas estrellas que brillaban sobre su espalda como si se tratase del propio firmamento.

Pero alguien se había dado cuenta también de eso.

—¿Nunca te han dicho que la mejor forma de librarte de alguien es mandándolo a la mierda?

—¿Insinúas que quieres que te mande a la mierda? Serafines... -Susurró el moreno, con una sonrisa relajada en el rostro.

Provocando con eso que la sonrisa del pelirrojo se ampliase un poco más.

—Dime una cosa. -La enorme figura del pelirrojo se agachó hasta llegar al oído del azabache, dejando que su aliento chocase contra su oreja.

El pelirrojo habló con voz sugerente, casi susurrando. El moreno se estremeció ligeramente al sentirlo tan de cerca, al sentir ya ese conocido calor tan cerca de su cuerpo.

—¿Te gusta la magia, Law?

El moreno abrió la boca, esta vez claramente sorprendido por semejante pregunta que encima estaba fuera de contexto. ¿Y cómo sabía su nombre, si no lo había mencionado en toda la noche?

A la vez que el pelirrojo se enderezaba, Law notó como algo como una pequeña patita se posaba en su hombro.

Y otra.

Y así hasta tener los hombros y parte de la espalda cubierta de pequeños vícares, criaturas mitad polilla y mitad colibrí, quienes con sus alas multicolores cubrían al moreno como si de un manto viviente se tratara.

Law se había quedado petrificado, estático. Miró al pelirrojo con una mirada interrogante en su rostro, pero algo le hizo dar un pequeño respingo.

Las pequeñas lenguas de los vícares habían encontrado el azúcar, y lamían el cuerpo del moreno ávidos del dulce.

Una risa clara y cristalina como el agua salió de los labios del moreno. Su cuerpo era sensible a cualquier contacto, pero aquello le provocaba cosquillas, y no podía contenerse.

Apoyó de nuevo la frente del pelirrojo, removiéndose por las cosquillas que le provocaban.

Desde esa perspectiva, no podía ver la sonrisa satisfecha y victoriosa del pelirrojo.

Aun así, Law suponía que debido a eso, ahora ambos eran el centro de todas las miradas. Pero le daba igual.

Estaba...¿feliz? Más bien relajado. Pero puede que feliz también. La risa de antes había deshecho el nudo de nervios de su estómago, y había ahogado la angustia que mantenía en su garganta.

La emberlina llegaba a su fin, y con ello las parejas debían disolverse con un beso previo, para entrar a la catedral de la ciudad.

El manto de vícares le tenían bien cubierto de miradas curiosas, pero seguía notando esa mirada rojiza en la nuca.

Estaba harto de ella.

Aprovechando el revuelo del fin de la emberlina, cogió de la mano al pelirrojo, lanzándole una mirada confiada.

—Ven conmigo, no quiero que me decapiten por traidor.

—No iba a permitirlo.

Eso provocó una sonrisa torcida en los labios del moreno que el otro no vio.

Ni volvería a ver.

Las puertas de la ciudad no estaban vigiladas. Todos los guardias estaban en la celebración, a excepción de unos cuantos desgraciados que les había tocado patrullar por las cercanías de la puerta sur.

Pero ahora todo estaba desierto.

Saliendo por la puerta sur, Law soltó la mano del pelirrojo para alzar el vuelo y abrir sus alas. Hizo una pequeña mueca de disgusto al ver como con eso había ahuyentado a los vícares.

—Mira el lado bueno. -Una sonrisa impaciente se formó en los labios del serafín, quién esperaba a que el otro alzase el vuelo para poder seguirlo.- Más para mí.

Haciendo caso omiso de palabras que le habían contraído el estómago por un segundo, tanto uno como otro abrieron las alas y volaron.

Dejando que Kasei recibiese a ambos con los brazos abiertos.

— — — — — — — — — — — —

Bueno Angelline, ¿pillas ahora lo del azúcar? XD

Y publicar semanalmente. Bueno, eso es un tema delicado. Tengo unos problemillas personales últimamente, pero si no pasa nada seguiré escribiendo. No publicaré semanalmente, pero si los sábados cuando tenga hecho el capítulo.

Así que, gracias por leer. Espero vuestra opinión en los reviews. 3


End file.
